


OFF one-shots - a collection of OFF stories

by Glass_Prince



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Prince/pseuds/Glass_Prince
Summary: Just a collection of OFF stories i come up with. Since most ideas i have for OFF don't work as full-length stories, putting them in a collection is the easiest solution i can see.Feel free to send requests via comments! Make sure they are OFF related and SFW. Thanks!





	OFF one-shots - a collection of OFF stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can only hope he doesn't like roses

It was strange how it all started.

First, you only received a slight cough, just a tickle in your throat. It was a mild inconvenience at best, and only got in the way of 3 battles during its time.

Then, the coughing got worse. You left The Batter on his own most of the time, now. He fought the battles you came across while you sat behind and tried not to cause a distraction with your incessant coughing. You remember him asking about it constantly, if you were ok, if you were hurt, if you needed help. You always dismissed it and eventually he dropped the questions in favor for his hands on your back, patting softly to try and help dislodge the irritant.

Then, the petals came.

Soft in texture and ivory in color, you were enchanted with how beautiful they were. You would catch them in your hands and stuff them in your pockets, trying to hide them from The Batter's sharp sight. Unfortunately, your pockets became full and you resorted to hiding them in places they blended in. And even worse, every time you doubled over in coughing fits, your pockets would spill petals much like your mouth.

The Batter's attempts to help by patting your back were pushed away, for you didn't want him to see your condition. Eventually, you threw away the petals in your pockets in disgust into the plastic ocean. You would watch as they floated off into the bleak horizon.

You tried to distance yourself from The Batter. The more time you spent with him, the worse you felt. You tried to stay far behind him as you walked together, letting him take the lead in most areas. You remember him asking about it once, the worry in his tone made you feel shame for your actions. Even so, you had told him you felt sick, you didn't want him to catch what you had, you didn't want to slow down the party, etc, etc. You could tell he didn't buy it, but what else are you supposed to say? If you let him know…

Eventually you confided in Zacharie for advice about your condition. You remember him laughing and you swore he smiled the whole time underneath his mask. You had begged him to take you seriously, for you were facing your own death. You could still hear his voice clear in your mind.

“Just tell him, mi colega. It isn't  _ that _ hard.”

But it was. It was gripping your very form just thinking about it. You couldn't handle the rejection, especially from The Batter. If he didn't feel the same way, what then? It's not like there's hospitals to go to in this place. You would surely die. You don't want to feel this way about him, but you do anyway. All you could think about is his face, always having the time to crack a smile for you; his stance, always confident and stubborn; his words, how kind and gentle they were when he spoke to you.

You had fallen in love with him and you couldn't help it.

The Hanahaki takes no prisoners.


End file.
